The End of XANA, the Beginning of Carnage
by wolfwood3189
Summary: To all those who read this, know that this will be the only fanfic you'll read that going to have over twenty main characters I't shall be the ultimite crossover this side of the galaxy.
1. Prophecy

_**The world's end draws closer still**_

_**Soon a great evil shall be revealed**_

_**In its wake cities shall fall**_

_**Raining Destruction down upon us all**_

_**A chosen few shall stand to defend**_

_**Although betrayed; shall fight to the end**_

_**The Angelic Elf, The Lone Quincy **_

_**The Serpentine Archer, The Blade of Three**_

_**The Lion of Courage, The Great Stone Cutter**_

_**The Lunar Huntress, The Graceful Fan Twirler**_

_**The Three Headed Dragon, and The Winged Flame**_

_**A curse must be lifted; their spirits they must tame**_

_**When four do join forces, The Elf will be set free**_

_**Then five will join and others shall see**_

_**Seven will fight to keep the Carnage at bay **_

_**And nine will come together in an unexpected way**_

_**Finally the tenth shall come in disguise**_

_**Bringing with them The Darkening skies**_

_**Down from the heavens a reign shall fall**_

_**Forging a path of corruption to claim them all **_

_**The sun and the moon shall join in the sky**_

_**The war has come the time is nigh**_

_**The earth will be plunged into darkness, less the ten unite**_

_**To save the worlds from this plight**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own code: lyoko, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fan fic. I'd make movies of all the best fan fics. that I've read.**

**The End of XANA, The Begging of CARNIEGE**

This story takes place after episode 52 "the key", where the gang travels to sector five and one by one are devertualize and sent back to earth leaving Aelita in the waiting 'arms' of the Scyphozoa .

**: Jeremy's pov:**

"Aelita, Noooo." Jeremy cries as he watches Aelita lose her memory.

"**Beep"**

a screen popped up, when Jeremy read it, his heart stopped.

_**Download complete **_

**: General pov:**

Yumi sank to her knees as she stared at the screen in horror.

"No it can't be…it's not possible" she whispered in shock.

"God dammit," Ulrich said as he slammed his fist into the wall, "dammit, dammit, dammit," he said as he repeatedly slammed his fist into the wall ignoring the pain shooting through his arm, "this can't be, it can't end like this."

"It has Ulrich" Ulrich stared at his friend. His fists were balled so tight that his knuckles were white; tears were streaming down his face, "That bastard XANA did it, he got Aelita's memory and we couldn't stop him."

Yumi stared at Odd, he was taking this almost as hard as Jeremy, and he was taking this extremely hard. She and Ulrich knew how much he cared for her. She was like a little sister to him, and he couldn't save her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jeremy says, his finger flying across the key board at a speed that could only be matched by Aelita.

"Jeremy, what are you doing" Yumi asked as she watched him type away like a man possessed.

Instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, wouldn't you say, Odd?" he says as he continued typing.

Odd thought about it for a moment. Slowly a grin/sneer made its way across his face.

"Of course, what do you have in mind, Jer.?" He says as he made his way to stand next to Jeremy. Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other; neither knew what the two were talking about, but right now those two were the scariest duo alive. It seemed as if the loss of Aelita has caused a change in these two. The cool/fun demeanor of Odd was gone as was Jeremy's calm/collective attitude, replacing these two were two torn soul who sought nothing else be revenge.

**: Jeremy/Odd pov:**

"I'm uploading a program into your laser arrows; you'll only get one clear shot after that you're on your own. Should you miss your first shoot you're either going to have to hit the Scyphozoa or XANA himself, that's if he shows up."

"No sweat, Jer, just tell me what I need to do." Odd said as he laid a hand a hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Don't worry Jer, XANA gonna find out that when you take one of us, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Thanks, now here's the plan." He lends over and whispered his plan into Odds ear

**: General Pov:**

"Yumi," they called over in unison, "we need you over here."

"What can I do to help?" Yumi asked, feeling awkward and a little scared. She and Ulrich had never seen these two like this before.

"Odd and I are going to lyoko and when need you to send us there."

"Why not send all of us at once?" asked Ulrich.

"Because Odd is the only one I'll need to start things off , when things get hairy then you two come in. If this doesn't work were going to need you two to recruit more people to fight in our place. Just wait for my signal, then come charging in, Odd can't do this by himself alright. He's gonna need your help after we get started"

"Just what do you plan on doing when you get there."

" I, I mean we, plan on sending Xana on a one way trip to hell so he can have a taste of the pain we share

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Says Odd walking up to Ulrich, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We won't give up that easily."

With that Jeremy and Odd started off two the elevator

"Hey," the two look back, "Give 'em hell"

"Of course." replies Jeremy.

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise" Odd says as he locks fore-arms with Ulrich, and a nod Odd heads off to the elevator with Jeremy already waiting inside and started their decent.

Ulrich moved over to where Yumi sat at the monitor and watch as Odd and Jeremy entered the scanner room.

**: Scanner room/General pov:**

As he stepped into the scanner, Jeremy was a little scared, see as how this was his second time going to lyoko, and then he remembered why he was going and any trace of fear left him as the scanner doors closed on him.

"X.A.N.A. be ready, cause I'm coming for you." Jeremy swears silently to himself as the scanner doors close.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Jeremy. Scanner Odd, Scanner Jeremy, Virtualization"

**Hey people this is my first fanfic. So please enjoy **

**Warning: all flame will be neutralized by my water gun.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own Code: Lyoko **

**I do however own this story**

**The End of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage**

Chapter 2

**: Lyoko : **

Two wire frames appeared, a second later they filled with color and depth; finally Odd and Jeremy fell from the lyokian sky. Odd, with ease of long practice, landed on all fours, while this being Jeremy's second time on lyoko, landed on his butt.

"Ow!" he said dusting himself off.

"Hey Yumi, how about some vehicles?" Odd asked, looking up to the sky.

"Sure thing Odd, just a sec." Yumi calls down to the boys.

A few seconds later a wire frame of the Over-board appeared. When it was complete, Odd did a flip and landed on his Over-board.

"Hey Jeremy, anything special?"

"No, that's quite alright." As he said this, an emerald green glow enveloped his body as he shot into the air.

"Whoa." was all Odd could say as he took off after Jeremy.

"Odd we need to make it to that away tower." He said, his voice as cold and stern as ice.

"You got it Jer." Odd replied as they sped off to the tower in the distance. When they entered the tower, they wasted no time in descending into the digital stream and into another tower in the Ice sector. When they exited the tower, they headed off to the chosen battlefield. The "Battlefield" was a tower that was surrounded on all sides by a wall of ice. In front of the enclosed tower was a piece of tundra, about the size of a football field.

A few seconds later Odd jumped off his Over-board as Jeremy landed next to him.

The only entrance was only seven foot break in the twenty foot high protective wall. There was just enough room for the two of them to enter side by side as they ran into the crevice and entered the tower, shortly after the blue glow of the tower turned green.

**: Elsewhere :**

Outside XANA was activating every tower he could, that is until he reached Jeremy's tower. Around the tower XANA's monsters were materializing by the masses whether the monster crawled, flew, hovered, rolled or walked it showed up and prepared for battle.

**: Inside the tower/ Odd pov : **

Looking through the walls of the tower, Odd watched as the number of XANA's monsters continue to rise and wondered if Jeremy was going to survive, let alone if the plan was even going to work. His _plan_ was to allow himself be captured by the Scyphozoa and have it steal his memory. While this was happen, Odd was to watch and, his least favorite part of the plan, wait for the right moment to use his arrows to inject a program into Jeremy. After that he'd just protect Jeremy until Ulrich and Yumi got there to help them. And as for running out of arrows Jeremy already took care of that problem, as long as he stayed within the vicinity of the tower he wouldn't run out.

Odd let out a huge sigh as he turned away from the tower wall to look at Jeremy. Einstein sure has been busy. The genius had modified his character quite a bit, although he couldn't imagine when he had the time to do so.

He was dressed in a bellowing emerald green cloak that went all the down to his feet. He also wore a forest green forearm guards. He had double layered, jutting shoulder pads that made their way across his torso and down his back. His appearance was similar to that of a certain Yu-gi-oh card, The Dark Magician; only where there was purple there was emerald green. He even had the pointy shoes of The Dark Magician. To complete his outfit, he gave himself a shorter version of his staff. If the two were standing next to each other, you'd think the two were brothers.

Odd took one last look outside before turning back to Jeremy.

"Ready to go Jer?" he asked the young mage.

"As I'll ever be." Responded Jeremy, his words laced with pain from the loss he suffered

"Don't worry, you've got all of us right behind you." Odd says, trying to cheer the boy up somewhat.

"All except one." and with that he turned and descending to the lower platform before leaving the tower. _XANA, you're going to pay for all the pain you've caused, I swear it _Odd thought to himself.

**No comments today, just read and review, alright and thanks for reading my fanfic. **

**Audios **


	4. Chapter 3

**Let me spell it out for you: I-no-own-Code: Lyoko, there no even an idiot can understand.**

**Story-mine, not yours, so there.**

**The End of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage**

**Chapter 3**

**: Outside of the tower:**

X.A.N.A.'s monsters had the entire field enclosed in their ranks. Not one move from its position, each knowing the only threat was hiding away in the tower before them. Suddenly one of the Kankrelats, noticing something move forward a few paces and began to charge it laser. This was soon followed by all the monsters charging their own weapons; a figure was exiting the tower.

Normally this would be met with a barrage of laser fire, but this one was not one they had encountered so many times in the past. This sprite was dressed in a green cloak with some armor in places along the chest and torso, as well as on his fore-arms. In his hand he held a towering staff in nearly as tall as himself.

The lone figure kept walking as if they weren't there. Not knowing what to do the monsters just moved aside so that now Jeremy was walking down a lane with monsters on either side. When he reached the center the ranks closed in on him, cutting him off from any form of escape.

Jeremy took a deep breath and then raised his voice in calling;

"XANA, I know your listening, come out and face me." He yelled, his voice never wavering for a moment.

Out of nowhere a disembodied voice called out in return.

"Foolish Jeremy, very foolish indeed."

As he spoke, a wire frame began to materialize just above a krabe. A few seconds later XANA landed on top of the krabe, fully materialized. When he landed XANA's back was to Jeremy. While his back was turned, Jeremy got a good look at the twin curve blades on his back. When he turned around Jeremy couldn't help but swallow as he took in XANA's armor. He wore black boots with spikes coming out of the knee-caps. On his breast plate were two rows of spikes going up from the center of his chest to over his shoulders were the met in his shoulder blades. His helmet itself had four spikes as well, two coming from where the eyebrows would be and the last to protruding from the "cheeks". His helmet covered everything but his eyes, which were (at the risk of sounding cliché) blood red, and his "nose and mouth". To top it all off, he wore steel-plated gauntlets with spiked knuckles. On his back was a long two-sided cape, the inside was just as red as his eyes, whiles the outside was jet black (if you want more help trying to figure out what he looks like, look up the _YU-GI-OH _card, "Dark Blade").

When he spoke it sent a shiver down the spine of all those who were listening in.

"Did you truly believe that you could stop me, now that I have the keys to lyoko?" he taunted, his voice like that of a older brother who had just figure out his little brother's prank and used it against him.

"N-nnoo," Jeremy started, he stopped for a moment to collect himself before continuing,

"I just wanted to get your attention." Jeremy called up to the virus, "I came to make a request."

"If that is true, then why is Odd hiding over there by the tower, on top of the ice wall, if I'm not mistaken?" XANA asked smugly

**: Odd pov:**

_Damn, how the hell did he know I was here _Odd thought to himself as he slowly pulled himself up and out of the crevice in the ice wall. The crevice itself was just a missing section in the ice wall that one could squeeze themselves into. It was the perfect sniper position; the tower was almost directly in front of it hiding the spot from view with its mist. They came across it during one mission to this tower. A creeper was hidden there waiting for them, each of us lasted long enough to make it to the tower how ever once the entered the walls, Yumi was devertualize and Aelita took a hit but we were forced to retreat for a bit, then Ulrich led the shots away from them, getting himself devertualize in the process, but Odd managed to nail the creeper with an arrow. Then he got Aelita to tower and the stopped his plan.

Now he was coming out of the crevice and climbing on top of the ice wall before taking a running leap and landing on top of a manta before bouncing off a krabe and landing a few feet behind Jeremy.

"There, now that we're all here, what was this request you wanted."

"That you use the Scyphozoa to drain my memory as well."

**Well that's it for this chapie but hey, don't be a stranger and review, I know I didn't say anything about it before but please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**For the 1,2,3…4 forth time: I don't own code: lyoko **

**Alright let's recap: Aelita's lost her memory, Odd and Jeremy Travel to lyoko, the two gain access to a tower in the ice sector, XANA sends it's monsters, Jeremy leaves the tower to confront the army of monsters, leaving Odd to with his part of the plan, XANA materializes himself, Odd is discovered, and Jeremy makes a request.**

**The end of XANA, the beginning of Carnage**

**Chapter 4**

**: Super-computer:**

" God dammit, their finished" Ulrich says, angrily.

" I'm – not so sure" Yumi states eyeing the screen closely

Yumi had pulled up a small screen over the area where Odd and Jeremy where waiting in the tower. The tower they had chosen was a pretty good one, considering how a wall of ice surrounded it. The only hole in the wall was the narrow opening.

From their place at the supercomputer, the watched Odd and Jeremy entered the tower, to XANA surrounding the tower with an army of monsters, to Jeremy leave the tower, to walking down a lane between the monsters, to XANA's materialization, to XANA calling Odd out, all the way up until Jeremy made his request.

Up till now, thing weren't looking like things could possibly get much worse for them. So when Yumi said that there still might be a chance, Ulrich didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"What do you mean, Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he came over and stood behind the computer chair.

"What I mean is that they don't look too surprised that they were caught"

Ulrich moved closer to the screen to examine their faces. If Jeremy was playing poker right then Ulrich would never have been able to tell if he was bluffing or not. His face was completely stone like, Odd face was almost the same except there was a hint of his smirk still there. It was small but it was definitely there. Ulrich pulled back in awe.

"Your right, look there, you can see Odds' smirk, it's faint but it there."

Now it was Yumi turn to lean in.

"Your right, I can see it. Seems like there really were--"

"Expecting it, yeah but that still leaves one question still unanswered." Ulrich stated. Yumi wasted no time in fill in the rest.

"Just what are they planning?" the two said in unison.

**: Lyoko:**

"You heard me XANA, I want you to use the Scyphozoa to steal my memory just like you did Aelita."

"Now why would I do that," Jeremy knew where this was going and tensed up, "when I can do this?"

As if on cue, two kankrelats and krabe open fire upon Jeremy. The kankrelats shot him in the back of his legs, bring him to his knees. One krabe shot his staff out of his hand while the other shot his staff out of his hand. A Blok and a Hornet were charging their laser but never had a chance to get their shots off, seeing as how Odd took them out with his laser arrows. Immediately, about fifteen lasers were charged and aiming at Odd who was standing over Jeremy with both arms out. If they wanted to get to Jeremy, they would have to go through him first. Before the air was filled with lasers and arrow heads, Jeremy's voice rang out.

"Odd, don't." Jeremy said as he summoned his staff back to his hand. With staff in hand he made it slowly back to his feet.

"Now tell me Jeremy why wouldn't eye delete you this way?" XANA asked smugly.

" Because if you do you'll ruin your only chance to escape lyoko," he replies darkly," you see XANA, that tower behind me is rigged to my character's profile. Meaning if you don't have the access codes when I'm deleted you can't leave cause the tower will break off from lyoko and self-delete. You and I both know you need every tower on lyoko to leave it permanently. So will you take me up on my request?

**: XANA's pov :**

_He's correct. If he's deleted before I get the last key I won't be able to full leave this plane. _He only had one option if he was to finally leave.

"You have yourself a deal." As he said this, the Scyphozoa came up and wrapped Jeremy up in its coils and began to drain Jeremy.

**: Jeremy's pov :**

Jeremy felt himself be hoist up into the air by the Scyphozoa's tentacles, three more came up and placed themselves one on either side of his temple with one just above his forehead. As soon as the coils were in place, a strange feeling swept through out his body. It didn't hurt but instead made him feel like he was a pail of water with growing holes in it.

**Well another one bites the dust so it's that time again read and review **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it me again. This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers, **_**Masteroftheforce**_** and**_** Bobbyneko**_**. Thanks you two, ya'll brighten my day. Also a reminder, this story is coming off the top of my head so I my take a while between updates. Any follow the three R's; relax, read, and (this is the most important) **_**REVIEW**_**. And now, on with the story. **

_The End of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 5 _

As Jeremy was in the clutches, XANA turned to Odd

"So, what did you come here for Odd?" XANA asked.

"Two reasons: one, to get Jeremy here safely; two, for a chance to duel with you. I owe you for what you did to Aelita, so let's go you, me, one on one. Right here, right now." He says, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Ha, alright, I accept your challenge." He replies as he draws his swords.

"Laser Arrow" Odd cries as he launches three arrows at the virus. All three dead on but all three were blocked. All XANA did was laugh at Odds' attempts to do some damage to him.

Odd was doing pretty well he was using a combo of martial arts with kick boxing. He manage to land a good combo, a right hook, a body punch , left upper cut, a spinning heel kick to the temple, leading into a knee to the gut, finishing up with a back-flip that ended in his foot connecting to XANA's chin. The results were knocking the virus on his back.

"Alright." Odd says to himself as he brings his arm up and launching three more laser arrows at XANA. All three were 'bout to hit their mark, but just before he was hit XANA disappeared leaving an after image in his place. Suddenly, Odd finds himself flying through the air from a knee to the gut. Before he touched the ground he was flying forward again from a kick to the back of the head. Normally this would end up being the end of him on lyoko, but Jeremy set it up so that he would last as long as his body could, but right now it wasn't his body that allowed him to keep going, it was his spirit that made him get up right after taking an attack like that. His spirit was his greatest strength; with it he could push himself farther than his body would have let him.

With an angry roar Odd launches himself at XANA, only to be forced back or be sliced to pieces but XANA's twin swords.

Strangely Odd get a funny feeling in the back of his head, he realizes that Jeremy's time, and his too short window of opportunity, were almost up. After dodging an attack from XANA, Odd fires off a snap shot that just flies over XANA.

"Now Odd, surely you can do better than that." He taunts as he readies himself for another charge from odd. However Odd just hung one are at his side with the other at his hip, his trademark pose.

"Oh I don't know about that XANA, I don't think I could have done any better than that" Odd replies with a smirk on his face.

Confused, the virus whips around in time to see the arrow embed into Jeremy's unprotected back side.

: Jeremy's pov :

Jeremy's mind was in a haze, he felt as if he were going to pass out from it all, just as he was about to pass out, he felt a sharp sting in the middle of his back. With the sting, he regained his consciousness return to him.

: General pov :

"What is the maening of this?" XANA cries as its body goes rigid as a pillar of crimson light engulfs XANA's fom; all that could be distinguish was XANA's out line.

"What the maetter XANA, don't like my program?" Jeremy asks with a sneer.

"What are you doing to me?"His voice rose in pitch, as well as his body. Slowly the pillar of light began to darken as XANA's scrams filled the lyokian sky.

As if that was their cue, XANA's monsters began to charge their laser, but before they could get off a shot, they were taken out by a barrage of "Laser Arrows".

**Ok everyone time to review please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. This is a new chapie for all my fans. This goes out to **_Masteroftheforce, Bobbyneko_**, and one of my idols, **_Bighoggi14_**. Thanks you guys for everything. And for those of you who don't review (although I wish you would) thanks for reading anyway.**

_The end of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 6_

: Supercomputer:

"Hurry up Yumi; Odd's arrows aren't going to last much longer" Ulrich states as he waits in the elevator.

"Almost… done, let's go." Yumi says as she jumps out of the chair and heads for the elevator just as Ulrich hit the button to close the doors and start their descent. On the screen the materialization countdown was activated.

As they rode the lift down to the scanner room, Ulrich noticed Yumi was trembling, so he took hold of her hand.

"Hey don't stress or you'll get gray hair that way, not to mention wrinkles on your face."

Yumi laughed at that last bit as she looked at him.

"Now you're starting to sound like Odd." She says with a giggle.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I'll protect you," he says looking into her eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you."

: Ulrich pov:

"...I won't let anything happen to you."

It took us both a few seconds to realize what I just said. Even though I was a little nervous about what I said deep inside me I felt those words true. He would do anything to protect her_. Wow she's even prettier in this light._

As he looked at her, he knew without a doubt that what he said was true. He would even face any creature XANA created here in the real world and beat it back to its maker.

"I love you, Yumi Ishiyama, now and forever."

: Yumi pov:

"...I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, Yumi Ishiyama, now and forever."

_I -, I can't believe Ulrich actually said he loved me, I mean there were times when it was without a doubt that he loved me, but he never said it aloud before._

After he says this, he pulls me closer into embrace and my heart begins to pound. He lends forward a little and I find myself leaning forward as well. The kiss lasted about two seconds, but those were the best two damn seconds of my life. When he pulls away, I'm a little disappointed; I wanted it to last longer, but that change when I saw the gleam in his eye.

"Now come on, the others are waiting."

Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. With a smile and a nod, the doors open and the two step into the scanners ready for whatever lay ahead. This was the final battle between the lyokian knights and XANA's reign of terror. The doors of the scanners closed as the countdown reached zero, sending the two warriors to face their destiny.

**Hey sorry this is so short this is just a filler chapter. Besides I couldn't leave Ulrich and Yumi with nothing to do, now could I? believe me it's just to help progress the story along, that's all. Review please I love reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright my peps; (did I just say 'peps'? Now I know I'm crazy) let get jiggy wit' it (lord have mercy, I think I lose it). **

**Hey you, get the heck out of my chair. (Chases him down the street with a baseball bat. -Fifteen minuets later- Sorry 'bout that, that was my alter ego; he's up a river with out a paddle, in boat filled with holes, and he ain't got no life-jacket. Alright let's get down to business. This chapter is dedicated to **_Masteroftheforce, Bobbyneko_**, And to **_Bighoggi14_**, and now on with the chapter.**

_The End of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 7_

: Lyoko :

Two wire frames began to build themselves in the laser filled sky. Soon the materialization program finished, Ulrich and Yumi fell from the lyokian sky. As soon as they landed they took cover behind the ice wall with Odd, dodging laser all the way. When they got there their bodies began to glow a strange hue of green. After a few seconds the hue went away and their bodies turned back to normal.

"What the heck was that?" Ulrich asked looking at his hand

"That was Jeremy's program, as soon as you get close to the tower the program activates, he says as he spins around the corner and launching a few shots before he ducks behind the wall again for protection, when he does, three reassuring explosion sound off.

"So what did that program do to us?" Yumi asked, pulling out both fans before launch them and ducking behind the wall again.

"Basically we have no life points," at this, they stare at him as if he's gone crazy, "don't worry we can't be devertualized unless someone from the super computer devertualizes us." He says as gets a few more shots off.

"Odd how come you still have arrows left," he asks as he draws his katana, "and exactly what did that program do to us?"

"You can charge out there and cut down as many as you want, and you don't have to worry about life points. Yumi, check your sash," when she did, a bundle of tensen fans fell to the ground, "you can't run out, so you could unleash a swarm of fans on those egg heads, and not run out. The same goes for me, I can't run out of arrows, thanks to this tower were damn near invincible. Only thing is we still fell all the shots so watch your selves out there."

"Hey I got an idea, Yumi, Odd cover me," he said as he stepped out from behind the protective wall, "Triplicate," his two other clones appeared next to him, "triplicate" suddenly six more Ulrich clones appeared, "Triplicate." Now there were twenty seven Ulrich clones, their katanas held at the ready, "and now CHARGE, SUPERSPRINT!!!" They cry simultaneously as they ran off into battle. The Ulrich army swept over the first wave as if swatting flies from the sky. The second waver they met with a little more resistance and for every clone that felled, the cry "Triplicate" could be heard so that for everyone that was taken out, two more were there to take it place.

"He better enjoy this, this is a once of a life time deal we got here." suddenly Odd got a cocky look in his eye, "Hey Yumi, follow me." he says as he begins to climb up the ice wall.

When he looked over at Yumi he saw that she was using her telekinesis to levitate herself as well as her fans with her. When they reached the top Odd called to her.

"What do you say we have a contest, whoever kills the most monsters wins, ok?" he says as he goes down to one knee, looking down the length of his arm.

"What is it with boys and blowing stuff up," she say with a small shake of her head, "whatever, I'm game." With that she uses her telekinesis to open all of her fans but the two in her hands. With a battle cry she unleashes her fury of fans upon the un-expecting monsters; some of her fans were knocked aside by defensive fire but they could not stop the full assault.

"Ha, beat that." Yumi says with a grin.

"All right," as he said this, his eyes changed, they went straight black with twin cross hairs for pupils, the horizontal lines extending all the way to the edges of his eyes. His eyes swept over an entire section of XANA's army, taking in each monster they swept over. "Laser arrow barrage!!" he cries as he releases so many arrows from his gauntlets that he didn't stop firing for a full thirty seconds. Each of his arrows found their mark resulting in a wave of explosions. Suddenly Ulrich appeared next to the two.

"Question; where is Jeremy?" He asked Odd.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, he's over there with XANA," he says pointing over his shoulder. In that direction were two identical pillars of light except one was emerald while the other was faint red; that seem to be to be getting brighter by the second. Surrounding it were ten mega tanks, five for each. They were trying to stop Jeremy's program, but their attacks were failing miserably. With each shot the pillar of light began to grow stronger. The occupants of the pillars were another matter. Jeremy's face was twisted in concentration; his breaths were coming in ragged pulls. XANA didn't seem to fair much better he tried everything he could to escape the pillar of the, that held him prisoner, but his efforts were in vain. "Jeremy's mad as a hornets nest after a few whacks." He says with a laugh.

"All we got to do is make sure nothing more powerful than those ten mega tanks get to Jeremy and we're okay."

"Nothing more powerful than ten mega tanks, huh?" Ulrich says looking over at a herd of krabes, bloks, and kankerlats. Above them was a swarm of hornets and mantas. "Would _that_ count as powerful enough?" He says as he points in the direction of the _reinforcements_. Odd and Yumi both look over to where he was pointing. What they saw scared the pants off them _**not literally, you pervs!! Ha-ha)**_ Yumi gasped and Odd tried to swallow the lump that had just formed in his throat, but failed.

"If they get to Jeremy, then it's over." Odd says as he takes a running leap off the wall of ice, which by the way was about a thirty foot drop, with Ulrich and Yumi hot on his heels. As they charged they heard Ulrich calling out "Triplicate, Supersprint" repeatedly. The copies ran ahead and met the ground troops while Yumi and Odd handled the one in the air.

The all-out war was ragging on. XANA's monsters didn't seem to end. For everyone that our heroes manage to destroy five more appeared in it place. The Ulrich was crying "Triplicate" some much that it was it was part of his war cry. Odd was getting hit so much that he was numb all over. He was barely able to keep his arms up. Only his spirit was able to keep him going. Yumi was fairing no better than Odd was. Her arms were sore from throwing her fans so much. She couldn't use her telekinesis anymore because she was so tired, her muscles were screaming. A stray laser caught her in her side, sending her to her knees, another hit her at the base of her neck, knocking her out cold.

Ulrich saw her fall and his world seem to fall with her. He ran over to her trying to get to her, to hold her, to protect her. Standing over her as a krabe leg raised, ready to bring it crashing down upon Yumi's unconscious form. The sight of her in danger erased every other thought from his mind except one, saving her, he had to protect her. As that thought burned through his mind, he felt a strange power surge up inside of him. As it moved through him, he felt as if time was moving slower. He was running so fast that everything around him was a blur. With the sudden burst of speed he tore though the ranks as if they were soggy sheets of paper. At this speed he saw everything; he saw the leg coming down ever so slowly, he saw Yumi begin to stir. With his new found power, he swung his blade around, slicing the leg off at the joint. Keeping his momentum he thrust his foot out giving the krabe a sharp kick that sent it flying. Out of the corner of her eye he saw a blok charging up a laser, swinging his katana around he sent the laser back at the blok. Twisting around, he punched through the eye of a kankerlat. He yanked his arm out of the demolished bot and in his fury he sent it flying head on into an on coming krabe, destroying them both on contact. If these monsters wanted to get to Yumi, they would have to go through him first and he was going to give them a piece of hell before he let that happen.

: Yumi pov:

_My head's killing me, what's going on whoa what was that_. While Yumi was on her back trying to wake up something came crashing down near her head. When she opened her eyes she saw that the object was actually Ulrich's foot. He was stand over her, protecting her from the monsters surrounding them, but what surprised her the most was how fast he was moving. His limbs were almost a blur as he lashed out with his blade, his feet, and even his fist. Each blow he threw, another monster fell. While he was defending her from one side, a krabe had snuck up on him. Before she could cry out to warn him of what was behind him, he spun around and back-handed the krabe across the "face", smashing the entire front side, but it didn't stop there, the force of the impact sent it flying at least fifth teen feet through the air._ How in the hell did Ulrich get so strong and fast, I can barely follow his moves. _Soon after a second thought crossed her mind, _he's doing this for me. _She stared up in awe as Ulrich protected her from above

: Odd pov :

_Man these things just keep coming _He thinks to himself as he does a back hand-spring to dodge a laser wall from a mega tank suddenly Odd's head begin to go fuzzy and his eyes go out of focus just as he dives behind a rock for cover.

_flash vision:_

_--Around him things we going just as they were before, Ulrich fighting off some krabes as a megatank takes a shot at him. He sides-steps the beam as it hit the krabe he was dealing with. As soon as the energy wave retracts, a clone appears and stabs the megatank in its eye. Suddenly the switched over to Yumi, she had resorted to using her telekinesis to maintain a protective wall of tensen fans while she launched fan after fan over the razor sharp barricade. It may have seemed like she was firing blind but every time one of her fans came near him or Ulrich, it would veer away and strike a monster nearby. Once again the vision moved on and took him to a lone manta. It was charging up a black laser, a few seconds later the shot fired and seem as if it wasn't going to hit anything until Jeremy pillar of light came into view. The vision ended with the menacing black bolt fling straight towards Jeremy's unprotected backside. -- _

Odd gasps as he is released from the vision. As he struggles to his feet, he's hit in the back by six lasers. He cries out from the shot but doesn't fall. Instead his eyes change color and turn back in to his tracking eyes. With these eyes he could follow anything, even Ulrich moving at super speed. As he looked around him, he memorized the position and type of every monsters in the vicinity. With a cry that was more animal than human he yelled "LASER ARROW BARRAGE" with that he unleashed a flurry of arrow upon all those monsters. As soon as the coast was clear, Odd took off, calling to Ulrich and Yumi, after a bit the showed up.

"Odd what's wrong?" Yumi asked

"Jeremy's in trouble." He says as he starts running on all four.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you have a vision?" Yumi asked, worried.

"Yeah and a laser was fired at Jeremy." He replied, grimly.

"So, you said so yourself, as long as nothing stronger than those ten megatanks, he'll be ok." replied Yumi.

"Yeah but it was a black laser and I'm betting the power will put those megatanks to shame."

"We gotta hurry."

"There he is, SUPERSPRINT," Ulrich cries as he dashes forward, "we have to protect Jeremy at all cost, triplicate, triplicate, triplicate, triplicate." Now there were eighty Ulrich clones and one pissed off original. The rest of XANA's monsters surrounded them.

"This is it guys." Odd says as he raises both arms.

"We have to make a stand, right here, right now." Says Yumi as she spins around, drawing her fans in the process.

"Don't forget what were fighting for, who were fighting for, this is for Aelita, this is for Jeremy, this is for the fate of our world, this is for lyoko. XANA, for all the pain you've caused us, we aren't going to let you get away with it."

"We'll fight till the end." Odd says

"We'll fight till our last breath." Yumi says

"We'll fight you with everything we are." Ulrich says

"We will never give up." they shouted in unison, clones included, "we will never surrender."

"For Aelita."

"For Jeremy."

"For the human race."

"For lyoko."

"_**Aaatttttttttaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk**_." (attack, just so you know what it says)

**Corny I know but I just had to have it there. Anyway, this my longest chapter yet, over 2168 words and it only took me five-plus hours. So do me a favor and review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well everybody we're almost at "The End of XANA". Soon it will be "The Beginning of Carnage". I would like to thank all of you for reading my story and I would like to give a special thanks to **_Masteroftheforce, Bobbyneko_**, and **_Bighoggi14_**. Thanks guys for all the reviews you sent me, I couldn't have done this without you. Well, on to the next chapter and incase you didn't know this is my very first fanfic. So please review.**

_The End of XANA, The Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 8_

: Battlefield:

They were fighting with all their heart, no matter what happened to them, they never gave an inch. Lasers flew left and right, at some points it seem as if they were getting hit the entire time.

For Ulrich, the battle was hard, but he wasn't about to give in. Using his new found strength and speed; he cut through the ranks with a vengeance. His saber, a silver blur as he spun it around deflecting shots and slicing through the monsters. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wall of red energy coming towards him. Using his increased speed he managed to side-step the energy attack and heard it connect with the krabe he was fighting with a second ago. Using his mental connection he had with his copies he ordered one to take out that mega tank before it turned into a real problem. His clone was there in an instant and as soon as the beam retracted, the clone drove its sword into the tanks eye with a cry of "Impact". Calling out "Triplicate again three more Ulrich's appeared and continued the attack on the beasts.

Yumi however, wasn't doing so well. She wasn't even aiming as she hurled fan after fan at the monsters. She made sure that none of her fans ever attacked one of the others. With a newfound telepathy, her fans would veer away from her friends if the got too close. But she couldn't last much longer, she was using her telekinesis to maintain wall protective wall of fans while she attacked from behind it, thus the reason she wasn't aiming.

Odd, like Ulrich, was moving at a speed never before seen by him on lyoko. Every attack he made, wither it was his fist, a kick, or even a laser arrow, each found their mark. It seems that no matter what they tried, he just kept coming back. The more they shot him, the angrier he became.

He wasn't even cracking a single joke. He was completely into the battle. It was almost as if he wasn't even human anymore. Odd was a human/cat hybrid on the warpath. With an in-human roar, Odd tore through them as if the were a bunch of rag dolls. He was fighting with such ferocity, such power that he managed to crack the shell of a mega tank with a single blow, as well as back hand a krabe and sent it flying through the air.

This was it, they gave themselves completely over to their cause. Nothing short of turning of lyoko then would have been able to stop them.

Suddenly Odd froze up. A strange sensation swept through him. His eyes swept through the skies, looking for the source and he found it. It was a manta, charging up for a shot, that wouldn't have been a problem of it wasn't the black laser.

_Dammit, XANA pulling out all the stops this time _he thought as he took off toward Jeremy whom it was aiming at. _Gotta hurry, c'mon. _

"Outta my way." He said knocking a blok to a charging mega tank before jumping on a blok and started leaping from krabe to krabe.

: Ulrich pov:

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." I cried as I slashed at an on coming blok. Out of the corning of my eye I saw a purple blur moving on top of the krabes.

_What the hell is he doing? _I thought. Then I notice how he was running. I realized he was running towards something, not running away.

Then he remembered about Odd's vision. _I gotta go help him_, he thought as he took off after Odd, slashing at monsters left and right. Ahead of him he saw Yumi behind her fan barrier. With a running leap, he sailed over the wall of f razor-sharp fans, landing neatly next to Yumi.

"Ulrich what are you--whoa" she said as she was swept off her feet and in to Ulrich's arms, bridal style and once again taking off after Odd.

"No time to explain, we gotta help Odd." he says as he uses his new found speed to dodge the obstacles in his path.

"What happen to Odd, is he alright?" the geisha asked worried.

"Yeah but he not the one we need to be worried about. I think Odd sensed that the attack on Jeremy was about to happen."

"Ulrich, what the hell is that? " She asks as she points a finger at something in the distance. When he turned to look, he saw the same manta charging up the black laser.

The laser was three times the size of a normal laser. The quality of the air around it was distorted by the energy given off by the dark laser.

"Snap, we gotta move, now."

: Odd pov:

_Gotta get to Jeremy, Move it Odd,_ he thought as he poured everything into running. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Ulrich carrying Yumi, bridal style, chasing after him. He also saw that the manta was ready to launch the shot. Seeing he wasn't going to make it in time he turned to a last resort.

" Ulrich," he called down to them, "launch me"

He gave Yumi a pleading look and she nodded her understanding.

"One, Two, Three." they said in unison. Two things happened at the same time when they called out three; Yumi was sent airborne, while Odd leapt from a krabe. At the same time, Ulrich pulled out his katana and turned it over to the flat side. As Odd hurtled toward them, Ulrich spun around and swung his blade at Odd. Odd, seeing, this coming flipped him self around and landed on the flat side of the blade. Ulrich pushed with all his might and sent Odd flying.

At that moment the dreaded shot was fired, odd spun himself around and brought his arms in front of him. "Shield" he cried, activating his purple energy field.

The shot sailed head-on into Odd's shield. The poor thing lasted a full two seconds before it shattered in to a million pieces, but the laser didn't stop there, it continued on it's path and straight into Odd's chest. The resulting scream that filled the lyokian sky was one that no living soul could ever forget. When the scream ended, time seemed to slow down almost as much as when Ulrich runs at full speed. Ever so slowly, Odd form began to fall. It seemed to take forever for him to fall. Yumi reached out with her telekinesis and caught Odds body and brought it to them. The scene that had just took place seemed to take the fight out of both sides of the war, they all just watched as Odd slowly floated down to the lyokian ground. Ulrich caught him and gently set him down on the ground as Yumi came over and began to check for breathing, the rise and fall of his still chest, anything to show them that Odd was alive.

"Odd," Yumi said softly, "Odd," she couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice "Odd, please say something, anything."

Nothing happened. No slide remarks No joking nothing at all. Never before had something of this caliber ever happened to them like this. One of the own was dead, and nothing they could do about it.

: Jeremy pov:

_C'mon gotta focus,_ he thought as poured every once of his will power into his program. It was made specifically for this, it was made to over-ride XANA's programming and put it under his control. However it wasn't going down with out a fight. XANA wasn't going to let him take over. After the mega tanks failed, Jeremy could sense that the virus was diverting some of it power into something else.

Soon he figures out just what that it was, and the devastating affect it had. He saw everything, from Ulrich launching Odd into the air, to the shot being fired, to Odd's shield shattering, to him falling to the ground.

For Jeremy, everthing went numb he couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't even think. Two words echoed around in his head. _Odd's dead, Odd's dead,_ something began to stir within Jeremy, the same something began to stir within the others as well.

Slowly Ulrich and Yumi stood, their heads bowed. Their shoulders shook with silent sobs and slowly began to subside, till they stopped all together.

: General pov:

"XANA," they said in unison, "you'll will pay for this," each of their bodies began to glow, and grew stronger with each word," we swear," By now the light coming off of them was blinding, "YOU'LL PAY." The roar that escaped them was assuring one thing, the demise of this virus, once and for all.

: Elsewhere:

Aelita ran as hard as she could. The pulsation she felt early were frightenly fierce, they felt like small earthquakes. As she ran, she wondered how it was that she was alive. She remembered being in the grasp of the scypazoa and her memory being drained. After that she couldn't understand just how this was even possible, but none of that even mattered now. All that matter was getting to the source of the pulsations and doing everything she could to help the others.

As she rounded the bend, she came to the ice cavern that snaked through the iceberg to a sudden stop were the ice end abruptly.

Gathering her courage, she began to 'skate' down the trail. She sped through it as fast as she could when she saw the end ahead she pulled herself together and leapt threw the skies and landed on the icy ground below. When she stood up she could see the tower in the distance and a feeling of dread swept through her.

_Something's not right; I gotta get to that tower _she thought as she took off once again for the tower. When she got there, she saw the army of monsters and much more. She saw Odd' spinning in mid-air and activating his "Shield" as a pure black laser struck and shattered his shield, hitting Odd dead on. She saw the pillars of light that held Jeremy and whom she figured was XANA, the damned virus, itself.

As Odd began to fall she felt her heart fall with him, falling deeper and deeper into despair, but that was soon replaced by anger. The anger swelled into something greater than words could describe.

"XANA, I swear on my life, I'll make you pay." Aelita said as a pink glow began to emit from her body.

: XANA's pov:

_What is the meaning of this, how are those humans generating so much power? This not possible, their power rivals that of my own. No I won't let this happen._

"My army rise up and destroy these humans. Send the to the abyss."

As the monster heard their master's cry, they began to fire a volley of laser at our angered heroes. When the firing was done and the smoke cleared, there stood, unharmed. Slowly, Ulrich drew his sword, while at the same time Yumi reched in her sash and drew her fans. Aelit how just held out her palm and focused on the rage the consumed her, in her hand appeared a small field of pink energy.

Small.

Powerful.

Deadly

Together they charged the monsters. Left and right monsters fell as they were struck down by blade, fan, fist, foot, or destroyed by a telekinetic attack. Over to their right, they noticed an explosion filled with pink energy.

Aelita was blasting monsters left and right as she plowed through their ranks. Getting fed up with how little damage she was doing she powered up an Energy field with both hands only this time the sphere was three times normal size. With a blood-curdling cry, she unleashed the ball of destruction upon the army. Instead of just consuming one monster at a time like it small forms, this larger one consumed ten at a time; it looked like pink lightning was jumping from monster to monster. A total of fifth teen monsters were destroyed with that attack, as flying debris from the destroyed monsters struck their comrades. After such a big attack, she resorted once again to her smaller energy blasts.

Never has she ever been this angry in her life, she wanted to destroy them, to hurt them, to have her more than deserved revenge and she was going to get it from XANA and if his monster wanted to get in her way; well, the better for her, all the more worst for them.

: XANA pov:

For the first time the virus felt a new sensation sweep over it, Fear. It trembled as it took its first taste of fear and it was thick. It watched as the humans power increase greatly. I t seem to be the end for XANA.

"XANA, this is it," called Jeremy, as his tower of light grew brighter, "No longer are you going to hurt my friends, or any one else. NEVER AGAIN" with this, the powers of the other reached their peak as three more towers of yellow, red, and pink shot into the lyokian sky. Ulrich raised his sword to the sky, focusing his power into his blade before launching it at Jeremy. Instead of clashing with his energy, Ulrich's energy melded with Jeremy's. Yumi did the same and sent her own energy into Jeremy as well. Off to their side, a pink ray joined with the others, giving Jeremy even more power. Looking over to their right they saw Aelita sending her own energy over to Jeremy as well. "Now XANA," Jeremy said as he summoned the power of his friends into his staff with his own power as well, "It's Judgment Time." with that, he thruster his staff at XANA, sending the combined power of his friends at XANA. The beam met XANA head-on, but at the final second, XANA raised a shield to protect himself. It recoiled under the tremendous assault from Jeremy and the others but it held.

Angered that XANA could get a shield this strong raised in such a short time, they poured everything they had into the attack pushing XANA back even further.

: Jeremy pov:

_Damn that virus, it still too strong, but no mater what, we can't give in. we must persevere. _Jeremy thought as he gave himself over completely to the power. The power of their attack doubled but XANA shield still held strong. _No, we can't keep this up,_ he thought as he looked down at his friends, Yumi was on her knees but still had a determined look on her face. Ulrich was still on his feet but was visibly tiring, Aelita was the same, w_e aren't strong enough, we need more power, we need-- _

Suddenly, another tower of energy appeared and this one was purple. A radiant beam of purple energy shot toward the lyokian sky, causing everyone to look for it sourced. There he was standing with one arm hanging lower than the other, obviously dislocated, his eyes had a fire in them that showed the animal in his heart. He arched his back and unleashed a scream to the heavens, and with it he sent his power over to Jeremy. With his powers restored and stronger than before, he threw every last ounce of power at the virus.

When the new power wave hit the barrier, it hit it with a deaf defying explosion, the barrier held for a few seconds before it began to crack. Then it shattered altogether. The virus was obliterated be the force of the attack. When the blast subsided, the only thing left of their mortal, or digital, enemy was his helmet.

Yumi walked over and picked up the last reminds of the once great destroyer, looked at it for a few seconds then tossed it over the side and into the digital sea.

Odd limped over to the others and Ulrich had to help him cause he tripped and almost did a face plant. They all looked to each other and began to laugh. They stayed that way for about a few seconds before the realized that XANA's army had surrounded them. All to suddenly the laughing stopped and drew their weapons and held their position. If this was the way it was going to be they might as well go out with a bang, but before any of them could attack the monsters bowed to them. Ulrich looked over at Jeremy who was glowing slightly as well as Aelita. The glow lasted about two seconds before it went away. When it did Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and walked over to the monster ahead of him, which just happened to be a creeper and gave them one command.

"Arise." and all the monsters did as they were told.

"They won't attack us any more." Jeremy called over his shoulder to his friends.

"How do you know Jer?" Ulrich asked, his hand still on the hilt of his katana ready for anything.

"Because they just named me and Aelita, King and Queen of lyoko."

This they did not expect at all.

"So if you two are king and Queen, what does that make us?" Odd asked jokingly.

"Well," Aelita started, "I guess that would make you the _lyokian knights" _She said with a small smile.

"Well then there's only one thing left to do," Odd says as he goes down to a one knee bow, Ulrich and Yumi following soon after as they raised the voices in unison, " We here by pledge our lives in defense of the crown and the land it rules over. Long live the King and Queen of lyoko." when they finished their right hands glowed a dull red. when it died down, the insignia of lyoko was on the back of their hands. "We swear by our crest to protect this realm on the other till the end. May our majesties use us as they will."

"You may arise," slow they rose to their feet and raised their voices together to the lyokians sky.

"We are the warriors of lyoko, we will defend this world with our lives and never surrender to any evil. Wherever it may be, we will be there to vanquish it".

**Thanks for reading my story everyone, it means a lot to me. So to thank you I'm going to let you all choose the weapon of one of the future lyoko warriors. The chooses are a Zanbato or Naginata. Look up these weapons and tell me which you think I should include in this story. So here is your chance everyone to help out with writing my story. Thanks again, my peps** (Damn, I said it again)** Oh yeah now review, and remember this not the end by any means.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone this will be my last chapter tonight and I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to my new (and very first) Advisor, **_Masteroftheforce_ **Alright everyone without further ado I now give Act 2 and now on with the story. And from now on XANA will be written out like this Xana, got it.**

_The End of Xana, __The__ Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 9_

: Jeremy pov:

Jeremy let out a sigh. The gang was back to fighting on lyoko against Xana's back up program, _Carnage._ It seems that the virus made a copy of it self except this one was more powerful than the origenal. Into it he recorded everything, form the first virtualizations to Xana's defeat.

_Or more like his upgrade, _Jeremy chuckled to himself, because every since that day Xana has been fighting for them, helping them out on the home front as well as on lyoko.

While Xana was under his control, his monsters were another matter. It appeared that Carnage had copied and modified his _Marabounta_ program. Now instead of destroying Xana's monsters, it assimilated them, fused with them to become new and more destructive than ever. They keep the 'eye' but that was all that was the same on these beasts.

Today, Carnage was launching an attack that would have made the original Xana proud. It had taken over military installations in North Korea, The U.N., The United States, as well as China and Japan and was aiming their nuclear war heads at each other and the count down was already started.

Jeremy glanced at the clock displayed on the screen, it read twelve minuets.

"Hurry up guys, we've only got six minuets left" he called to the others. He had chosen to sit this one out. _The other can handle __them selves__ on lyoko_ he thought to himself _even Aelita, now that she has her energy field. _

"Thanks for the update Jer." Ulrich responded. Jeremy checked the everyone's' stats, so far they were doing rather well, that is except for Odd. He had only twenty life points left.

"Watch it Odd, your down to twenty life points left."

"Twenty life points is more than enough." He says as he takes on a modified krabe, which at the moment looked more like a scorpion. It had the claws which had their own lasers in them, and it even had a scorpion-like-tail which launches poison at its targets. Odd was climbing up a rock wall with his claws, just barely dodging the lasers and poisons strikes. When he was up high enough he jump off and nailed the Scorpio's, or so he like to call them, with three "laser arrow". He landed behind the monster and with his thumb and index finger made '_bang bang_' gesture before saying "And another bits the dust."

"This is no time for jokes Odd, The others need you and you should know that you've got company, coming in at one o'clock. I'm sending you some help." With that a wire frame appeared and filled out. A second later, a tarantula dropped down next to him. As it steaded itself, a block emerged from below. When they finished materializing, there were three tarantulas, three blocks, six kankerlats, six hornets and three mantas for air support. So far the mantas haven't been assimilated yet due to the fact that they don't get close enough for it to reach them.

The kankerlats crawled out of the same hole created by the blocks. Two of the three tarantulas sat on the towering cliffs facing the oncoming monsters. between their front legs sat a block each, this was a good defence as well as offence. this allowed the block to halt the target so the tarantula could deal with them. The kankerlats move into triangle formation around the blocks with one on either side and one in the front. only Odd's tarantula didn't have kankerlats.

He was left behind to make sure that Carnage wouldn't get pass this cavern. They were in the Desert sector and Odd was stationed at the opening of a valley with two more tarantulas up top preparing to gun down the on coming attackers. This was the only way into the valley and the others weren't far ahead as they had just left him. While held down the entrance, the others were getting Aelita to the infected tower. An "infected" tower was one that was covered with the Marabounta, this means it was controlled by Carnage. Yumi was the only one who could get the Marabounta off the tower with her telepathy, by making as small section form a bubble and pop, clearing the way for Aelita for only a few seconds. Ulrich went along to make sure that the girls made it there alright.

_Which leaves me and my gunning buddies to guard this place_, Odd thinks to himself with a smirk.

"Alright troops let's make sure we give it or all out there. Remember nothing gets inside this valley." With a nod of their heads and a roar of agreement, they prepared themselves for to fight till the end.

Ahead of them were Juggernauts, Scorpios, and even Dragonflies. The Juggernauts were humanoid machines that travel around by rolling around like a mega-tank, when they prepared to attack; they revealed their legs and beam cannon arms. The head was stout and jutted form the body like someone sticking their neck out. The look was different but they still thought like a mega-tank, same brain, different body. The same could be said about the Dragonflies, modified hornets with claw legs, mines that come out of the rear end, and one incredible laser where the mouth should be. It was pretty powerful but their aim was poor thus the reason the traveled in swarms. _This going to take a while _Odd thought as he and the tarantulas opened fire.

: Elsewhere:

"Impact" Ulrich cried as he drove his katana hilt deep into the back of a trooper, a modified Blok. Troopers looked somewhat like the Juggernauts but about half the size. Like the juggernauts, the troopers were humanoids with blaster arms on top of these blasters were small stone like shields the were about the size of their forearms. The 'eye' was located on the chest He leaped off as it exploded.

"Argh", He cried as he spun around to face the new threat. It was a pack of cobras, the modified version of the kankerlats. Same size, same brain only thing different was the look. They had the look of snakes but also had six spidery legs where the neck should be. They even had a hood like that of the king cobra, hence the name. There were about five to a pack and all of them had him in their sights.

"Why you little--." he was cut off by a sudden volley off laser fire. Three of the shot he managed to block but one caught him in his thigh while another whizzed right pasted his head.

"Alright, that's it, SUPERSPRINT" he cried as he charged toward them. He took three of the five out with one swing. A flash of his blade and the other two were destroyed shortly after. He looked around for Yumi, when he saw her; she was holding her own against two scorpions.

Yumi smiled as she did a triple back flip, landing nicely in a crouch while dodging the laser fire, drawing her tessen fans at the same time. With a battle cry, she released her fans to the air. Her fans traveled in a beautiful arch before slicing into the 'eyes' of the monsters and returning to their master's hand. The beast exploded in to tiny pieces as Yumi turned around with a hand on her hip. With her thumb and index finger, she formed the shape of a gun and blew over the 'barrel'

"Ha, piece of cake." Yumi said triumph

"Yep" Ulrich replied as he turned to Aelita. "Ready to go princess?" he asked, resting a hand on his sheathed katana.

"Yes, let's hurry, I don't know how much longer Odds going to last" she said as she started off running down the path between the rock formation with Yumi and Ulrich hot on her heels.

"It's just around the ben--" she stopped as she stared at a juggernaut powering up its laser cannon.

"Aelita move, SUPERSPRINT." Ulrich cried as he draws his blade to block the on coming attack. When the beam meets his blade he's forced back a few steps. "Yumi, Aelita, move." he yelled as he managed to dodge it. "He's mine, TRIANGLATE." He yell as he ran in triangle formation with his clones. "Cyclone blade." Ulrich cried as he and his three clones started running while still using the triangulate. The results, a small golden tornado. Inside the juggernaut was being sliced like Swiss cheese. After a few seconds they stopped and the juggernaut fell to it knees before it exploded.

"Alright, let's hurry up and move before its buddies decide to show up." Ulrich calls to the others. With that they took off down the rode again. For a while, they didn't encounter any opposition as they made their way down the passage.

"Look there's the tower." Yumi pointed up ahead. And there it was, dead ahead it was just behind an outcropping of rocks. Before they could start off down the path, they heard a voice call out "Look out". As their eyes traveled up in search of the voice, they saw Odd take a running leap off the cliff above them shouting "Laser Arrow" as he fell. What our heroes couldn't see was that a juggernaut was laying in wait fir them to pass, in order to ambush them, but Odds yell had caught it off guard as well as the others. When it saw Odd it unleashed a frightening beam of energy at the falling hybrid. Before the beam hit Odd he managed to get his arms in front of him, calling out "SHIELD". The beam made contact with the blade and began to push Odd back up. Leaning to one side Odd managed to slide off the beam, spinning around and shouting "Laser Arrow" as he released three more arrow heads. All three found their mark on the 'chest' of the beast. After this Odd just realizes that he couldn't stop himself from falling.

"Oh snap" he said as he fell towards the ground. When he was about a foot away from hitting the dirt, he found himself hovering in mid air. It took him all of two seconds to realize that Yumi had caught him with her psychic powers.

"Thanks Yumi, if this wasn't lyoko; that would have been really messy." He said with a laugh.

"Alright the ways clear princess, you can go and deactivate the tower now." Ulrich said resting on the hilt of his katana which he had embedded in the ground.

"Alright." she said as she took a few steps before entering the tower. Once inside, she walked to the center of the platform, each ring lit up as she stepped on it. When she reached the center, she was lifted up on to the platform above it. When she landed, she walked toward the middle as each ring lit up at the same time. In the middle a small screen popped up as she neared it she place a hand upon it she waited for it to recognize her

AELITA

Code

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

: Factory :

At the entrance, the gang was walking to the manhole cover. While everyone else was quietly enjoy the night with their companion, one was as energetic as ever.

"Oh yeah, we bad, we beat they but bad, oh yeah, we bad, we really really rad" Odd sang in a singsong voice.

"Odd, if you say rad again, I'm gonna knock you into next week." Said Ulrich, threateningly.

"Can you aim for Thursday night, there's a show I don't wanna miss." And with that he took off with his pursuer hot on his heels.

: Sewer :

"Hey you guys I've been thinking--"started Odd

"Better stop before you hurt yourself" said Ulrich. This earned him a round of laughs.

"Ha ha, Ulrich very funny, but seriously though, I've been thinking that, and don't get me wrong or take this the wrong way or nothing , but I think…" He hesitated, "that we should be a little nicer to Sissi." Dead silence …3…2…1…

Laughter erupted like the fourth of July; everyone else was double over holding their sides. When the laughter died down and Yumi wiped a tear from her eye, she asked "No seriously, what did you want to talk about?"

"Sissi, I don't think we should keep being mean to Sissi, I mean think about it. Over the years we've been fighting Xana and now Carnage, Sissi has been a help to us. Ulrich, what about the time you two were stuck in the elevator with her and the rising water she managed to bandage your arm." Said Odd pleadingly.

"And don't forget how she cried when she thought you had died when the school collapsed on you" coed Yumi in his ear, this cause a rise of color in Odd's cheeks.

"T-t-th- that's not the reason why I think we should be nicer to Her that's all that I'm saying." _Man this is not going the way I planned._

"Right Odd, the day she stops being herself will be the day we consider letting her into the group." Jeremy said as he begun the climb to the surfaces.

_Oh man, what I gotten my__self into._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone out there if you've stayed with this story for this long then I must say thank you and I must apologize for the delay I just had the opposite of writers block, I had a writers flood and I had to wait for the raging river to go back to the calm brook. Anyway I this story about to get bumpy a little down the road. So brace your selves and prepare for the most exciting thing that's been written since Olivia's "Return of the wolf", ****Tellemicus**** Sundance's "The Weak Link", Franken-XANA's "hacked code", ChristPro999's "Mirror, Mirror", and Bighoggi14's "Code Prophecy" series, as well as ****Masteroftheforce's**** "Alchemic" saga . And without further to do, I present to you, Jeremy and Aelita**

The End of Xana, The Beginning of Carnage

Chapter 11

:: Jeremy's pov ::

After we all left the sewers, we pretty much all headed off in our own directions. Odd continued off toward the school, while Ulrich and Yumi left towards the school gates, probably heading to a café or something. Slowly, I reached my hand out and took Aelita's hand, both of our faces ignited in an eruption of passion for the other but neither of us let go.

We followed Ulrich and Yumi for a bit out of the school but then we went our separate ways. They continued on to a local café while Aelita and I headed towards the city park. _Aelita always said she wanted a stroll through the park, hope she likes a moon lit stroll. _Hand in hand, they walk along the path that lead them to a bridge overlooking a small brook. In it small fish swam about peacefully, as well as a couple of ducks. As they made their way to the bridge, they passed by a vender who was selling bread and bait to feed the fish and ducks swimming in the in the pond further ahead. They bought a single bag of feed. When they made it to the middle of the bridge, they tossed some bits of bread to the ducks and fish as they crossed over. Aelita giggled when they both reached into the bag at the same time, Jeremy just blush, happy for the small contact. After bidding the ducks and fish a farewell, the couple continued on for a bit through the trees, a chilled wind blew through the air, causing Aelita to shiver. Jeremy removed his coat he was wearing and draped it across her shoulders. Grateful for the offer, she rewarded him with a small kiss to his cheek, causing his face to glow a nice shade of red.

_He's so cute when he blushes,_ Aelita thought, _I really am lucky to have a guy like him._ Jeremy still had his blue turtle neck so he wasn't that cold. _At least Aelita's warm, I hope she likes the surprise I have for her._ As they walked on, they noticed that the trees were beginning to thin, after a few more steps they could see a beautiful lake with fireflies dancing about the surface of the water.

"A-Aelita…" Jeremy stammered. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes _man, she has beautiful green eyes, wait c'mon, gotta stay focus. _

"Aelita, there's something that I wanted to talk to you, _c'mon, _since we never made it official, I mean you and I as well… you know." He could see this was going downhill fast.

"You know fireflies attract mates by, uh, pheromones so," he said as reach into the coat pocket that he handed to Aelita, "well, I made this to get these guys to help me with something." And with that he started spaying the can through the air and started writing through the air, he move slowly in a circle as he wrote. After a few seconds he stepped back and hope this idea of his worked.

Aelita hands went up to her face in awe as she gazed at the sight. The fireflies formed the letters through the air that Jeremy had written out:

_**Aelita **_

_**U R the best thing that's happened 2 me **_

_**&**_

_**I want 2 no if you'll go out with me? **_

_**I love you, princess.**_

"Oh Jeremy" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. This was so sudden for Jeremy that they ended up falling over into the grass. They rolled around kissing each other for a while, when they stopped Aelita was on top with Jeremy pinned beneath her.

"Well, does this mean yes?" Jeremy asked with a smile as he stared up in to her emerald orbs. Aelita just lend down and kiss him, send them into a blissful heaven. When they parted for air, he said

"I'll take that as a yes."

"of course that's a yes you little nerd." She said as she nuzzled his nose. And with that they rolled around a bit more till they were tired and Aelita rolled of him as they tried to catch their breath. Over head, the moon shone almost complete as it slowly move across the night sky.

After a bit lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy."

"For what?" he asked, slightly confuse, he wasn't entirely sure what she was getting at.

"For everything, for finding lyoko, fining me," she said with a giggle," Bringing me back to earth, for working so hard to free me from the super computer, from Xana," as she spoke she drew herself closer and closer to the one who had capture her heart before either had realized it themselves, "for helping me fit into this world, for tonight…" their lips a breaths width apart, "so to repay you…" her voice barely above a whisper as they kissed.

:: Later ::

After their time in the park they made their way back to the entrance of the park, seeing as how it was closer to Kadic and they were about to break curfew. On the way Jeremy picked a small sun flower and placed it in Aelita's hair. It contrasted nicely with her pink hair and her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for the flower, Jeremy."

"Anything for you, princess" he replies with a low bow.

After he straightens himself, he holds out his arm. Glad for the offer, and the chance to be closer, Aelita took his arm. They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the others company. Along the way back, they spotted a small outdoor café that was still open. Wanting to have a small break from their walk, Aelita pulled Jeremy along by the arm into the building. Inside everything was made to have a comfortable feel to everything. There was a nice three-seat sofa along the wall with violet drapes on the wall. On the other side there were rowan wood tables with curling legs the chairs were oak with intricate designs woven in. After sitting Aelita down, Jeremy left to go get them some drinks.

"Hello," he called out as he ranged the bell, "is any one there?"

"Sure is," Called out a girl. She was about 5'7 with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, she had about an average figure, but she also had this air about her that just got you caught up in the feeling.

"Hi, I'm Susana, what can I do for you?" she asked, her eyes giggling

"Yeah, can I get two cappuccinos, with foam please?" he asked bringing out a couple a bills.

After accepting the money, she said, "Sure thing handsome, be right back." she add with a wink.

With a slight blush, Jeremy waited for her to return with their drinks. When she returned she handed him the cups and as he left she add a "Go get her, tiger"

When he returned he caught Aelita staring out the window at the full moon. It wasn't very late yet so she could still see the moon without difficulty.

"Did you miss me?" he said as she jumped slightly as she returned to reality

"Hmm, not really" she said as she giggled as he sat down both cups and following shortly after.

"Oh really?"

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

"Good, cause I was just thinking maybe I should be going out with the bartender, she seems to think I'm handsome" he said knowingly

"Oh really, well she better watch out."

"Why ?"

"Cause your mind till I say so."

"Alright, I guess I can live with that."

"You not getting away that easily" she says before taking a sip of her drink. Letting her eyes wander, they came to rest upon a karaoke set.

"Hey what do you say to a little singing." She asks with an impish smile

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to involve public humiliation."

"C'mon it's not going to be that bad, besides I want to see what kind of singing voice you've got."

"But I have no singing voice" He protested but she was already pulling him out of his seat.

With her leading him by his arm, they made their way to Susanna.

"Hey can we use the karaoke set?"

"Sure, but first, what's your song?"

"Our song…?" She looks slightly confused.

"Wait, how long have you two known each other?

"Almost three years next Saturday." Jeremy states

"And you two don't have a song yet." She says a little too loudly, earning them looks from a nearby table

"Well," Aelita stammers, "we never exactly had time for a song and…"

"You two are hopeless," Susanna replies shaking her head, "but I guess I can help you two out, but one condition."

"What's the condition?" they say in unison

"That you two have to come back here at least once a week, and have a drink." She says sternly while her eyes dance with delight _**I wanna see just how far this can go.**_

The two look at each other as if to ask the others permission.

"And both of you have to come otherwise deals off"

"Alright."

"I guess its okay"

"Alright you two go back to you seats and enjoy the show." she says as she heards them back to their table.

"But what song are we going to sing?"

"And how are going to sing from way over here."

"Don't worry, I got everything planned out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait and see." she says mischiefly

After a few minutes, the lights dimmed and Susanna walked over to the karaoke set and turned it on, someone was working the spotlight cause it appeared and centered on her.

"Hello everyone out there, tonight we have a special for you guys. We were suppose to have a couple sing a duet, but due to some technical difficulties, they couldn't perform tonight. So in their place, I'll be singing a song for them. This song is called "_Truly, Madly, __Deeply__" by an artist by the name of Cascada:_

_I'll be your dream__I'll be your wish__I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope__I'll be your love__Be__ everything that you need._

I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet skyI'll make a wish send it to heavenThat'll make you wanna cry

I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?Don't have to close your eyes'cause it's standing right before youAll that you need will surely come

I'll be your dreamI'll be your wishI'll be your fantasyI'll be your hopeI'll be your loveBe everything that you needI love you more with every breathTruly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me)

The entire audience erupted into applause, Jeremy and Aelita the loudest, even adding a few whistles here and there. With a bow to everyone, Susanna left the stage after returning everything to its place, after which she went up to the counter and called out that she was on break for five. With a yell of approval from within the kitchen, she made her way over to the table where our two love birds sat; discussing the show they had just seen. As she arrived she brought with her from the counter a small tray o whiners' on a platter. After she sat them down she pulled up a chair and had a seat.

After ten minutes and a couple more jokes and drinks, they began to leave; Susanna had already left to return to her post as cashier. Before they left out the door Jeremy said "hold on a sec" before going back up to the counter. As he arrived, Susana was waving away a new costumer.

"Well now if it isn't my fav. lil man, how it going. Nice song by the way." She says with a wink.

"Thanks, I just wanted to say thanks for everything tonight." He replied sincerely. "Hey, I know I'm not the best person to be saying this, but if you need anything computer related give me a call," he says a s he write his name and number down on a piece of paper, "As a matter of fact, here's both of our numbers, and thanks for the great night.

After the wonderful time at the café, they made their way back to the grounds of Kadic academy. They walked in silence for the rest of the way till they reached the dorms; too remain undetected, but also because they were both wrapped in their own pleasant thoughts.

"Well princess, this is as far as I go, hope you enjoyed tonight." Jeremy said with his hand in his pockets and a small rose tint coming to his checks.

"oh Jeremy I had glorious time, thank you Jeremy," she leans in and gives him a kiss on the check, thus add more color to his rosy cheeks, "for everything, and seeing as how I never really answeredyou question…" she left the last part hanging as she reach out with both hands, took hold of his face and pulled her new boyfriend in to a nice long kiss.

"That was…awesome." Said Jeremy breathless.

"And there's more where that came from handsome." She said with a wink as she turned and began walking up down the hall stopping at her door and waved at Jeremy before disappearing into her room and closing the door behind her.

Jeremy watched her off till she went in to her room. _Whoa, that was…wow _he thought to himself. For the rest of the trip to his dorm, he traveled in a slight daze. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his key, and after a few tries, unlocks his door. He takes off his coat and prepares himself for bed. As he climbs into his bed, his thoughts return to the events of that night. _This is gonna be the start of __sumtin__nnnnnn_he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been kind of crazy over here between me and my dad, my girlfriend leaving me, forcing me to start this early in the morning an hour before I have to leave for school. So now that I found out how I can finally get back to my story, expect more coming soon. Sorry no dedications this time, we're just going to go on with the story. **

_The End of Xana, __The__ Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 12_

: Ulrich's pov:

Ulrich took off his shirt as he got ready for bed. It was late and he needed his rest for tomorrow. They were having a fitness test with Jim and he was going to need all the rest he could get. He looked over at Odd's bed only to find that said owner missing _that goof ball gone off again, _he thought to himself, _he'll regret it tomorrow. __Come to think of it, Odd been going off a lot more lately on the full moons.__ Wonder where he gone this time_. With that, he lied down, his final thought s on his night with the girl of his dreams.

_:Flashback_

_He was walking Yumi home after from their recent visit to Lyoko. On the way to her house, they had been holding hands the entire way. For him, this was like a dream __com__ true. He never really thought he'd ever get this far with her, but here they were holding hands on their way to Yumi's house. They were about half way there when a strange sound rumbled through the air. _

"_Sounds like someone want to be Odd for a bit, huh" Ulrich chuckled, which earned him an elbow to his stomach. _

"_Aw shut up." grumbled Yumi. She was about to tell Ulrich that she wasn't that hungry, but her stomach decided to speak its mind again. Yumi shot him a glare as he chuckled again. _

"_It's not that funny." She says, mostly to herself as Ulrich continued to chuckle_

_:Yumi's__ pov:_

'_I can't believe this is happening to me' Yumi thought as her stomached grumbled again, mimicking a certain purple friend of theirs. _

_:General__ pov:_

"_Let's go get something to eat before Odd hears you and thinks he's got competition." Ulrich chides _(_**AN: not sure of spelling**_) _earning him a smack from Yumi_. _They stopped by a little restaurant roughly about mid way between Kadic and the factory. It was a cozy little stop called "The Rose Café", inside, it had just about everything one could want when on a date with their girl/boy friend. The bell chimed as Ulrich held the door open and step aside to let Yumi pass, she stepped inside and skip/speed walked to find her a seat. After Yumi was seated, Ulrich went up to the counter "Mary," he called. He had come here often enough to be on first-name basis with the owner of this 'love shack' or so __she__ like to call it, "Mary." He called again._

"_If you call my name one more time, I'm gonna flatten that big head of you and use you for a spatula." Call said the lady from the kitchen._

"_I love you too," He chuckled as she came out from behind the wall where the stove was. The best was to describe her was a fit version of Rosy O'Donnell with an apron and a hair net. To those saw her for the first time, a good word to describe her would have been _jolly_ but to those who knew her, they knew that she was a normal woman who loved to cook. If cooking could stop fights, hers could bring about world peace, not really __though__ but it was just that damn good._

"_Can I get two helping of spaghetti, you know what to put on them." he said with a wink. "Tell me is this for some special girl, huh" 'Darn hit that one the head' Ulrich thought._

"_Yeah so please can you make them for me, please" He pleaded_

"_Alright but keep it clean, I got a business to run here" she says sternly but you could hear the laughter in her voice._

"_Thanks I owe you one, can I get two cups, for drinks" _

"_Sure, you had better hurry before you date thinks you left her." She says as she hand him two medium size cups. Thankful, Ulrich returned to his seat with Yumi sitting across from him._

"_I already order our food; it'll be here in a __minuet__, what type of drink would you like?"_

"_Do they have grape?" _

"_Yeah, I'll get our drink and be back before you know it." He said as he started off across to the far side of the room. There was a vending machine, after inserting a dollar he pushed the button for grape and waited for it to fall. After it fell he added another dollar and got himself a root beer. While he usually drinks along the lines of Pepsi, he thought he should get himself a root beer for some odd reason _(no pun intended)._ After he got the drinks he began to make his way back to Yumi to catch her staring of out the window and up and the starry night sky. _

"_When I said 'I'd be back before you knew it'," Yumi whipped around to look up at him, "I didn't think I'd mean it literally." Ulrich says as he sets the drinks down before sitting down __him self_

"_I didn't hear you walk up." Yumi say as a faint touch of red rose came to her checks. _

"_Yeah, I kind of noticed, __hehe__."_

"_47, number 47, order up." Called Mary, as she set two plates of spaghetti on the counter and rung the bell, before going back into the kitchen to work on the rest of the orders._

"_I'll be right back, that's our plates" Ulrich said as he rose to get their meals. They ate _

_Lasagna and some Spaghetti, it was a nice dinner. While they ate they talked about almost everything _**(sorry, I suck at small talk)**_ they even had __on__ of those moments where the both were eating the same strand of Spaghetti which leads to the famous kiss. After they finished eat they thank the cook; Ulrich had to kiss the cook, something Yumi wasn't going to let him live it down anytime soon; and left the cozy little restaurant and began to make their way towards Yumi's house. When they finally arrived, Yumi thank him with a kiss on the cheek and thank him in general for everything with a more passionate kiss. After parting ways, Ulrich left back for the dormitories as one of the happiest man alive, well all well that ends well. After making it back to his dorm with odd, he was in such a daze that he hardly notice that Odd wasn't in his be. Instead he lay down to sleep, his dreams on a Japanese certain girl._

_: Yumi's pov. :_

_After kissing Ulrich, Yumi walked up the pouch to the front door. She didn't even notice that the door was unlocked, or that she was in trouble till it was too late. _

"_Yumi, would you come in here please." It wasn't a question, but a command. _

_Her father was awake and he was not pleased. _

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while. The best way to put everything is ****HECKTIC. ****But I do have good news, and some bad news. The good news is that I've got things cleared up a bit. Bad news is I going to redo so old chapters. I notice some places where things could have gone better, until next time audios. (To all those who actually like this story, I'm sorry for the delay, it was a mega case of writers block. But don't worry things will get better I promise. Also I'm working on my very own original story and was wondering if anyone would like to take a look at it, (I need reviews from people who actually want to read my story.) This is **_**Wolfwood3189, **_

_**Signing off.**_

Return to Top


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody how's your lives, mine sucks. My girlfriend and I just broke up but we're still friends. That's one reason that my story been held up for song long. Enough about my crappy love life, I'd like to give a big dedication to all my reviewers who read my last chapter and they are **_**DAYDREAMER9, KINNATTA NINA ROSE ELRIC, MASTEROFTHEFORCE,**_** and **_**KILLR NOOB**_** thank you for the reviews. AND **_**ODD**_** IS NOT IN LOVE WITH **_**SISSY!!**_** Why does every one think that!!!**

**Odd: All I said was that we should be nicer to her I never said I was in love with her or something.**

**ME: That's what I've been trying to tell them, but they won't listen to me**

**Odd: dude me loving' Sissy will happen they same day the ocean doesn't touch the sand **

**ME: very poetic Odd, nice **

**Odd: thanks**

**ME: thank you, ****and to**** everyone else, I want us all to say this together ok:**

**EVERYONE: "He (that is to say: "I") doesn't own Code lyoko"**

**But does own this story and contents" **_**although I don't know what that means, oh well**_** Odd thought**

_The End of Xana, __The__ Beginning of Carnage_

_Chapter 13_

: Odd's pov:

After the humorous trip through the sewers, the gang made their way through the forest till they reached the school. After which Yumi left to head home with Ulrich in tow. Jeremy was accompanying Aelita to her dorm, leaving Odd to make his own way.

_Oh well_ Odd thought _guess I'll just walk around for a bit_ and so that's just what he did.

He walked around the campus, making sure he stayed close to the shadows, till he was at the back of the auditorium. Odd looked around a bit, checking to see if anyone was close by. He usually takes nighttime strolls around the campus but hasn't been caught yet. This gives him credit for if he was ever caught, although he didn't plan on being caught this night. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a hair pin and inserted it into the lock and after a few tries he managed to unlock the door. When he stepped in, he close the door behind him, locking it to make sure no one disturbed him while he was here. After walking back stage, he pulled open the trap door. This place was used for storage but nowadays no one knew of this because others had long forgotten it was here. No one else knew of this place, he hadn't even told his friends. It was his secret place, his and one other.

After he lowing down to the floor, which was only four feet down, he pull the door closed over him, another precaution to make sure he was never found. True it was a dark under there, but he paid it no mind, he could navigate his way around this place blind folded if he had to. He had been coming here every full moon and blue moon since it happened, since she left him. A dark cloud seemed to be hanging over Odd as he made his way around the junk down there. After reaching a spot at the far side, he pulled out a small pocket knife, turning it around, it doubled as a skeleton key to unlock a cretin door, another gift from a certain someone. Feeling around on the wall, he searched until he found the groves in the wall, he continued searching until he found the key hole. After inserting the pocket knife into the 'keyhole' he gave it a small twist and pulled open the door to the small compartment. It was a small room just big enough for him to fit into if he wanted to. Inside was a small wooden carving of a wolf sitting on its hunches, it was howling to an invisible moon. Below it was a crescent moon dial. Looking at it, Odd remembered the counter piece that went with it. It was also a wooden carving, only difference was it was a roaring lion instead. The two pieces hooked together in the middle like a ying-yang symbol. There was also a necklace set that went with it, it was a dual combo piece. One part was a crescent moon diagram; it fit together with the other piece which was a sun dial that overlapped the moon necklace creating a blazing star necklace**.(AN: to those of you who need more help, look at T-witches, and their sun and moon charms). **He had the sun charm while she had the moon charm. They made a promise with each other the when they meet again, they would re-unit the trinkets and their relationship.

He sat back against the wall with his hand on his head, slightly overcome with memmories. Suddenly he began to hear asound of a piano playing in the background, the melody he recognized at once as a song he's been listen to alot on his ipod. AAs the melody continued, he felt the lyrics of the song rise up with in him as his voice filled in the words:

I never felt nothing in the world like this beforeNow I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my doorWhy did you have to go?You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chanceWith you not around it's a little bit more than I can standAnd all my tears they keep runnin' down my faceWhy did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hideAre you that afraid of me?But I know it's a lie what you keep insideThis is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for youCause I don't know what else I can doDon't tell me I ran out of timeIf it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for youIf you think I find it just ain't trueI really need you in my lifeNo matter what I have to doI'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me(How could you forget about me)You gotta be feeling crazyHow can you walk away(When) Everything stays the sameI just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come backGirl I told you what it is and it just ain't like thatWhy can't you look at me?You're still in love with me[ Wait For You lyrics found onDon't leave me crying

Baby why can't we just start all over againGet it back to the way it wasIf you give me a chance I can love you rightBut you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for youCause I don't know what else I can doDon't tell me I ran out of timeIf it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for youIf you think I find it just ain't trueI really need you in my lifeNo matter what I have to doI'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run and hideAre you that afraid of me?But I know it's a lie what you're keeping insideThat is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for youBaby I will wait for youIf it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for youCause I don't know what else I can doDon't tell me I ran out of timeIf it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for youIf you think I find it just ain't trueI really need you in my lifeNo matter what I have to doI'll wait for youI'll be waiting …

As the song finished Odd felt a small streak of water roll down his face, he was crying?! He didn't remember fell like he was about to cry with the song going. As his arm moved to wipe away to wipe away the rouge tear, a small object fell to the ground. when he loked down it was his ipod. When he picked it up, he noticed it was set to _Elliott Yamin's "Wait for you_ the song he was just singing.

_Well isn't that something, I __wounder__ how it got set on this, I could've sworn __i__ had it on __**Cascada **_He thought as he put back in his pocket. He had been listen to that song alot lately, it reminded him of him and her _Well some things just can't be change, but it's still hard to walk away. _With a heavy sigh, Odd closed the door and removed his skelton key and made his way back to the trap door.

With a grunt and a heave, he pushed open the door and pulled himself up and out of the hole. After he was out, he closed the trap door and left the building with his hands in his pockets, his head hung down as he walked back to his dorm room, deep in thought. So deep, that he didn't notice that someone was watching from the cover of the forest.

: Someone's pov:

_What have we here, just what in the world would Della __Robbia__ be doing out this late at night_ they thought to themselves and they stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moon light

"Just wait Odd, I'll find out just what your secret is, just you wait" they said to themselves as they turned and walked the other way.

: Odd's pov:

After a while, Odd made it back to his dorm and pulled out his key. Inserting it into the lock as quietly as he could, he gave it a twist and opened the door slowly. When he entered, he looked over to see Ulrich on his bed facing the wall. Guessing he was asleep, Odd got dressed in his tank top and boxer shorts and crawled into his bed. Kiwi jumped on the bed and nuzzled Odd a few times before laying down to sleep next to his master.

_Maybe be one day I see her again, who knows. Until then __Ssssmmmm_ Odd thought as he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

**Hey everyone after this chapter will be my version of Season 3 with a few twists I thought should have taken place but for some Odd reason (no pun intended) they didn't. So I'll add them. So everyone do me a favor and REVIEW THIS PLZ. Reviews make me happy; I like reviews, reviews ****gooood****. XD**

**This is Wolfwood3189 signing off see ****ya**


	14. Authors' Note

Hello everyone I'm sorry for this not being another chapter but, as some would already know I've been rewriting my fanfic. I felt I could do better and I think it is better . This is a one week notice I will be changing this story to its revised version so that I'll be able to follow its progress without logging in, as well as allow others to read this story the way it should be. As I've said a number of times before, if you like this as it is, then you'll love what it shall become. It'll follow along the same lines as this story for a while then it will go off into new territory, become more in depth. So be on the lookout for my 'new' story _**Tale of the Ten Swords**_

_**This is Wolfwood3189, signing off**_


End file.
